coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Debbie Webster
Debbie Webster was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 2420 - 11 Jun 1984 to Ep 2481 - 9 Jan 1985, followed by a return 34 years later in Ep 9889/9890 (2 Oct 2019), and departing again in Ep 9893/9894 (7 Oct 2019). She is the daughter of Bill Webster and his late wife Alison Webster and the younger sister of Kevin Webster. In January 1985, bar Kevin, the Websters moved to Southampton then on to Germany. Debbie returned to Weatherfield in 2019 with some news for Kevin. Debbie was played by Sue Devaney. Biography Backstory Deborah Webster was born on the 7th September 1968 to Bill Webster and Alison Webster. Alison died in 1980 when Debbie was 12 and her older brother Kevin Webster was 15. 1984-1985 Debbie Webster moved into Number 11 Coronation Street with her father and brother in the spring of 1984. She soon got a job working at Jim's Cafe nearby. She dated Dazz Isherwood who was a biker. In August 1984, Debbie got her exam results which were not good. Bill was furious but Debbie explained that since her mum died, she has had to fill her mum's role in keeping the family together, keeping her dad and brother in check. Bill realised this. Debbie dated Dazz Isherwood. In January 1985, Debbie agreed to move down to Southampton in the South of England once her dad married Elaine Prior. Bill and Elaine married and packed for Southampton. As they got into the taxi outside No 11 Coronation Street, Debbie was waved off by her brother Kevin and her new step great uncle Percy Sugden as the taxi drove away. After January 1985 Debbie, her dad and stepmother settled down to a new life in Southampton, 200 miles south of Weatherfield. For almost 35 years she never visited Weatherfield, not even to see brother Kevin, instead Kevin went to vist her, and also she has kept in touch with him a few times. In 1986, a year after Debbie moved to Southampton, the Websters emigrated to Germany, where Debbie gained a younger half brother Carl Webster in December 1986, born to Bill and Elaine. In 2001, Kevin stayed with Debbie for a while. In 2010, Debbie moved to Turkey. Kevin also visited Debbie in November 2016. Debbie never married and/or had children. 2019- After almost 35 years away from Weatherfield, Debbie returned in late 2019 with some news for Kevin. Debbie will also pass as Annie Lennox's best lookalike north of the Watford Gap. Debbie arrived at Webster's Autos in Coronation Street and got into a mini argument with Abi Franklin until Kevin vouched for Debbie, saying she is his sister. Debbie visited the Rovers and met Sean Tully. Debbie said to Kevin that their aunty Vi has died aged 97 and left Debbie £200'000 in her will. Kevin then had a coughing fit due to the shock. Debbie said she does not need it so will give it to Kevin, and again he did more coughing than Tecwen Whittock. Sophie Webster was pleased to see her aunty Debbie, and Debbie met Paula Martin, Sophie's much older girlfriend. Kevin mulled over the idea of taking the money but declined Debbie's offer. A few days later, Debbie decided to return to Turkey and said farewell to her family and got into a taxi, a throwback to her first exit from Coronation Street in a taxi in January 1985. Memorable info Born: 7th September 1968 Parents: Bill Webster and Alison Webster (Nee Cartwright) Siblings: Kevin Webster (Full), Carl Webster (half, same father) Grandfathers: Jim Webster Grandmothers: Helen Webster Spouse: None Children: None Nieces/Nephews: Rosie Webster, Sophie Webster, Jake Webster, Jack Webster Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1984. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Websters. Category:Cafe Staff Category:1968 births.